


☃【灵坤】沉睡魔咒

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【灵坤】沉睡魔咒

by：银鱼罐头

-

荆棘丛中撇下的青绿色藤条编织成冠，再以晨露作洗，以明珠为缀，金色丝线将剔透的赤色宝石捆扎成最鲜亮的玫瑰瓣，在灼灼日光下流转生辉。

华贵的装束如同将全天下珍宝都披戴在她身上，精致绝伦的面庞白皙无暇，与衬了金玉的乌黑鬓发相映，眉目如画，唇鼻如刻。

坐在旁侧一身雪白礼服的灵超神情无变，安静注视着正身着淡金色礼裙从自己眼前款款走过的年轻公主，今天，就是她年满十七周岁的生日宴会，同时也是为公主宣布订婚喜讯的重要日子。

百灵在盛放着白瓣花朵的树尖婉转啼叫，礼乐从柔和温情逐渐过度至激昂高亢，尾声又变得极其缠绵而缱绻，当国王扶住公主递来的纤细手腕时，所有来宾都从自己座位上站起身来，灵超包裹在白色丝绸下的手指慢慢松开紧扣住的酒杯杯脚，从众人之中一步迈出，转身向国王与公主所在的高位缓缓走去，每一步都显得庄严而郑重。

他便是今天的另一位主角，本国公主未来的结婚对象，王子灵超。

当国王将柔软温暖的少女的手覆在灵超掌心时，他不可遏制地僵直了身体，漂亮而极富灵气的双眸此刻低低垂下，目光只顾抓紧了自己红宝石制成的精致袖扣，一点也不敢上抬。

礼乐在一片欣喜或敷衍的掌声中重新奏响，九位年轻的女巫手持制式不一的魔杖挨个上前，对年轻的公主许下事先便准备好的祝愿。

国王在笑，宾客在笑，连公主也在行礼时微微掩住了唇，唯独灵超恍惚得像是在梦间游离，女巫的祝福他一句也没听清，似乎自己便是这整个宴会上唯一的陌生人。

其实这么说也没有错，他本就不属于这个欢愉又陌生的国家，甚至这场婚事都不是灵超自己所决定的。

灵超面朝着众人与公主一同欠身致意，就在他抬头的瞬间，忽地对上漫漫纯白之中一双瑰丽的眸子，那目光在人群中显得是如此静谧，似乎什么都瞧进去了，又似乎空空如也。

灵超在怔愣间还没来得及细究，有条不紊的宴会便被一位闯进会场的不速之客打断了。

［我这一生还剩下三次魔咒可以施放。］

年老的女巫将她阴冷目光缠绕在不知所措的公主四周，手中枯朽弯曲的漆黑魔杖缓慢对准了她。

［公主在十八岁生日那天，会被红玫瑰的刺尖扎伤，从此沉睡百年，不可再唤醒。］

国王愤怒的喊叫在灵超耳膜上敲击着，一旁来自于公主的低泣声稍稍将他的思绪拉回，再去寻找时，刚刚那双眼睛已经在人群中消失无踪了。

-

三天之内，国王下令将全国范围内的红色玫瑰全部焚烧销毁，如有人胆敢养殖，便以谋反罪名论处，一时间人心惶惶，就连红玫瑰的图案与刻印都成为了不详的象征。

无处可去的灵超被迫陪伴在公主身边，安慰着因惊吓过度而魂不守舍的可怜少女。

［陛下，所有红玫瑰都已经监督销毁。］

纯黑色的身影在国王跟前单膝跪下，清澈而漠然的声线沉稳叙述着自己的任务详情。

［你就继续跟随在公主身边，好好保护，不要有任何疏忽。］

当灵超再见到他时，几乎是第一眼就认了出来，依旧是那双静谧而幽深的令人无法看透的眼睛，除了当日的白衣换成了黑色骑士正装，更给他增添了一分难以言喻的疏离与肃穆之感，藏在纯黑下的艳丽五官也显得愈发耀眼了。

灵超猛地站起身，直直盯着这人却又不知道该冲他摆出副什么表情。

公主被他的动作惊了一跳，顺着灵超的视线回过头去，面上阴霾已久的消沉神色在瞬间有了回暖，仿佛是看见了亲近许久的朋友般，乳燕投怀似的撞进了来人的胸口。

［先生，您回来了！］

漂亮却冷漠的男人神色并没有什么变化，只是落在公主发顶的目光明显柔和下来，连相隔甚远的灵超也能察觉到他周身气息的软化。

［您好，我是灵超。］

［August。］

连一句话也没有多余，男人只是回了灵超一个同样郑重的礼，却让他更加手足无措起来。

［他是我的侍从，是陪我一起长大的，像亲哥哥一样。］

公主娇俏悦耳的声音此刻已经充满了欢乐，和山间的百灵相比也不遑多让，灵超似乎能理解为什么August对她的态度间，满满都是快要溢出的宠溺，没有人会不喜欢这样活泼又聪慧的少女。

也许，如果他没有在联姻里被自己的国家所舍弃，他可能也会喜欢上公主的。

灵超每一个细微的神色变化都尽数落入了August眼中，他一言不发地注视着面前这位比公主大不了多少的小王子，尽管他还非常年轻，可身高几乎就快与自己持平了，精致却苍白的面庞像是长了透明翅翼的精灵般脆弱，August微微皱起了眉，这就是小公主即将要托付终身的人。

［可以和您谈谈吗。］

让灵超没有想到的，看起来是那么不好相与的August主动向他邀约了。

灵超曾无数次路过这片温柔而又蓬勃的灌木花海，却在今天第一次嗅到它的芬芳，August纯黑色身影的背后便是簇簇雪白的天竺葵，如此常见的花朵在他难以化解的淡漠气场中显得也贵气了几分。

［您找我有什么事吗？］

灵超是个很容易就坚定自己的人，尤其是在面对比自己更加强势的对象时，他永远也不会服软或露怯。

灵超过于诚恳的眸光让August有些堵，看来要让他学会如何照顾公主并且甘于言听计从，是不太容易的。

［之后的时间，我会尽可能教您一些东西，让您尽快成为一位完美的丈夫。］

August一番话说得严肃而又冷厉，可灵超听完却突然笑了出来。

［您，教我？］

［？］

August坚定的眼神中流露出一丝疑惑，而他带着这份疑惑下意识地歪了歪头，这个动作更是进一步取悦了灵超，他一边忍住笑意一边维持着最基本的礼节朝人开口。

［August先生，对于这种事您很有经验吗，说不定，我要比您做得更好呢？］

灵超的回答显然是在他意料之外的，怔愣几秒过后，August的脸迅速沉了下来，他心里已经为敢于调侃自己的灵超贴上了轻浮的标签。

［看来你是不打算接受我的建议了，那好，我会监督你，如果你的行为举止达不到要求，我有权代国王惩罚你。］

就在August转身离开之后，灵超便收敛了面上悠然自得的平静笑容，哪怕是为了国家，自己也不能够放弃这份婚约，可他现在已经有更想做的事情了。

-

［您怎么在这？］

仅仅过了两个多时辰，灵超便又一次见到了August，可这次的地点却有些特殊，是在厨房外边，灵超原本只是路过这里，可他见August神情专注似乎是在指挥着什么。

［已经有人想对公主不利，我必须保证每一个环节的安全。］

［既然如此，我也来帮帮你的忙吧。］

也不知道为什么，灵超就是对August的严肃认真十分有兴趣，似乎迁移他的注意力是件很有成就感的事一般。

［你会做菜？］

August皱着眉很是怀疑地睨了灵超一眼。

［不会，但我可以替公主试毒。］

［好啊。］

这回倒轮到灵超惊讶了，他原本只是想开个玩笑再逗逗August，好让自己瞧瞧他生气却又无可奈何的模样，没想到August一口答应，似乎就等他讲出这句话了，灵超越琢磨越来气。

［看来我出事就不是事了？］

［我没有这样说。］

August恭恭敬敬地冲他行了个礼，可这模样明晃晃地就是在挑衅报复，灵超气笑了，转身大踏步往厨房里边走去。

［试就试，我要是真出了意外，你下半辈子都会被我恶魂缠身。］

August对于他无礼的措辞再次皱起了眉，站在原地内心挣扎半晌，还是有些不放心地咬着牙跟了进去，说归说，他不能真让堂堂王子干出这种事来。

可就在他走进门的那一刻，灵超已经将一枚盛了雪白鱼汤的汤匙塞进嘴里了，他转过头直直盯着有些无措的August，眉头稍稍皱起，漂亮的一双灵动眼睛里尽是凝重，终归还是当惯了上位的人，那一瞬间流露的威严连August也恍惚了，灵超冲他点了点头示意让自己过去，August有些紧张起来，难道他真尝出什么不适了吗。

［这汤味道有点淡。］

［…。］

August认为替他担心根本就是在折辱自己，可这事到底还是自己办得不对，他强忍住怒意平静开口。

［公主的口味一向偏淡。］

［可这真的一点味道都没有。］

灵超瞬间恢复的无辜表情让August恼了，公主的事情什么时候轮到一个外人来质疑自己。

［你胡…］

［不信你尝。］

一支还带着温热与香气的汤匙准确塞进了正在讲话的August口中，整个忙碌的厨房刹那间鸦雀无声，鱼汤的香气在舌尖迅速蔓延，当August意识到这支勺子正是灵超刚才使用过的那支时，他终于再也控制不住自己的情绪，彻底愤怒了。

全世界都知道August有着极其严重的洁癖，除了灵超，他看着面前这人涨得通红的艳丽脸蛋，一边感慨连生起气都这么漂亮，一边有些担心地小心询问着他。

［您怎么了，是不是对海鲜过敏啊？］

August定定地看着凑到自己跟前的灵超，灵超一边等待回复一边有些震惊地发现，August的眼圈渐渐变红了。

［我对你过敏。］

灵超万分疑惑地看着他转身离开，步伐重得像是要将地板踩塌一般，灵超回头，所有聚集在他身上的目光都在瞬间默契挪开，厨房又重新恢复忙碌，唯独August复杂而悲愤的背影在逐渐远去。

-

时间一天天慢慢过去了，花期短的已经开了一茬又一茬，灵超越是日复一日地黏在August身边试图引起注意，August就对他越是不咸不淡，从一开始将不耐烦三个字挂在脸上，到后来几乎就把灵超视为无物，在他看来，灵超就是瞧自己不顺眼。

要说灵超为什么一直缠着August，连他自己也不知道。

可August的态度对于他的热情程度一点都没有影响，灵超看得明白，August根本就是个表面强势利落可实际却单纯耿直得过头的人，也就是平时没人敢逗他，只要灵超稍微一激，August就像被踩了尾巴般各式可爱的反应都冒出来了。

灵超对他简直快要上瘾，独自一人承包了August这半年来的所有情绪波动，即便不是他自愿的。

［下午先生要教我骑马，一起去吗？］

公主兴致勃勃地伸长了胳膊冲躺在阳伞下的灵超小声招呼，看得出来是真的十分兴奋了，灵超冲她弯了弯嘴角，对于这位还未成年的可爱小女孩，他实在是生不起任何抵触情绪，几个月的相处下来，灵超已经完全将她看作是自己的亲生妹妹了。

也许，一起生活也不是那么糟，灵超一边试图着说服自己，心情却还是一点点沉寂下去，他面上依旧笑得温和，冲公主扬扬眉头。

［好，我陪你去。］

日光明媚，和风正凉，灵超和公主跨坐在两匹同样雪白没有杂色的骏马背上，贴身的白色骑手装将两人的侧影勾勒得挺拔而又英气十足，任谁见了也会赞叹一声，天造地设，般配无二。

和紧张而又期待的公主不同，灵超的目光一直锁定在一旁正准备跨上马鞍的那道黑色背影。

他是那样纤瘦却又浑身充满自信，裁剪得体的马甲与衬衫极好衬托出August几近完美的身材比例，连他面前高大优美的枣红色骏马也乖顺地弯下脖颈，似在朝人行礼一般。

［不要走神，前进时记得用小腿夹紧马腹，缰绳一定牢牢握在手里。］

前一句明显是对灵超说的，他倒也不尴尬，冲马背上的August笑得狡黠。

［你穿这套真的很漂亮。］

August噎了噎，拉扯着缰绳径直去了公主身边，一副连话也不想和他讲的模样。

灵超笑着看他梗得僵硬的脖子，收回自己面上张扬的表情，双腿一夹便抖动着缰绳冲了出去，骑马这种事，他早在几年前就学会了。

［啊！等等我！］

公主着急地冲他伏低的背影惊叫，连August还未完成的讲解也顾不上了，急急忙忙催促着身下的马匹追了上去，August一惊，心里将灵超从头到脚咒骂了个遍，却也只能无可奈何跟上了飞奔的两人。

灵超闻声回了下头，公主着急忙慌的姿势让他好好心惊肉跳了一番。

［你别追！］

灵超话音未落，那匹雪白骏马像受了惊般忽然高高扬起前蹄，伴随着嘶鸣声是公主不受控制的惊声尖叫，灵超只来得及刹住马掉头往回，August惊惧的声音已经从后边传来。

［勒住绳子！别松手！］

三人的位置越来越近，马匹却仍旧在颠簸着往前加速，August控制着缰绳努力追赶着，伸出的胳膊在搂住公主的前一秒，她便已经松开手朝另一侧倒了下去，飞奔中的枣红与雪白根本无法抵消过于强大的惯性，在灵超惊恐的目光中重重相撞，他连思考也来不及就直接翻身下马，背部和坚硬的地面重重接触，将落向自己的公主牢牢抱在了怀里。

公主还在哭，灵超却连询问也顾不上了，强忍着后背与手肘的疼痛快速跑到两匹马相撞的地方，弥漫在空中的尘土让他重重咳嗽一声，视线一转，便看见躺在不远处一动也不动的蜷曲人影，灵超一时间连心跳也忘了，他咬着牙将那人纤细的身子抱了起来，转身便往回跑去。

要不是怀中人那不时震动的胸腔告诉灵超他还活着，灵超几乎就要哭出来了，他此时才如此真切地体会到，有时候人是多么的触不可及。

［对不起，对不起。］

公主断断续续的脆弱泣声让灵超很有些无奈，他尽量放平声音揉着公主的发顶，轻车熟路安抚着她的情绪。

［没事的，不是你的错，August先生没那么脆弱，你应该回去好好打理一下，让他醒来后不用再为你担心，好吗。］

灵超的声音温柔而又平缓，像是带了沉静的曲调般在公主耳边盘旋，可只有灵超自己知道，他此刻有多么慌乱和暴躁，August就是很脆弱，脆弱到连强迫他喝口汤也会红了眼眶，脆弱到害羞时连指尖也会发颤。

灵超一点点回忆着关于August的种种，包括他对自己露出的难得一见的表情，忍无可忍时讲出的一两句脏话，和疏远自己时眼神中偶尔流露的一丝慌乱。

［尊敬的殿下，先生醒了。］

灵超急急忙忙起身进门，第一眼便和August望过来的眸子正对上了。

［公主还好吗？］

灵超有些生气，面对着脸颊苍白的August却还是一句重话也说不出，他没什么表情地在床边坐下，掀开被子想要检查他受创的身体。

［她很好，已经回去休息了，她让我代她向你道歉。］

［哼。］

August浑身疼得根本没有多余的力气去阻止他，任由灵超在自己身上翻来覆去地摸。

［该道歉的明明是你…唔！］

灵超在他腰间狠拧了一把，疼得August闷哼一声立刻将恼怒的眼神递了过来。

可当他看到灵超的神情时，不得不愣住了。

灵超刚刚还淡漠无比的双眼此时已经蓄满泪水，发红的眼尾和鼻头都在昭示他此刻正忍耐着多么大的痛苦，一言不发只拿波光潋滟的眼盯着August，像是要将他深深刻印在眸底一般。

灵超长得很漂亮，漂亮到August只一瞥就心软得不行了，他艰难抬手想要去碰灵超的脸，努力扯出抹有些勉强的笑容来。

［你怎么了，是不是也伤到了？］

［对不起。］

被灵超捉弄了大半年，还是第一次从这人口中听见道歉的字眼。

August没忍住笑了，笑着笑着就开始咳嗽，又将灵超吓了一跳，生怕他落下什么内伤。

-

两人的关系一夜之间突飞猛进，从原来灵超单方面的纠缠与针对，变成了亲密而又暧昧的互动，就连向来单纯的公主也时常赌气说August先生愈发不关注自己了。

这时August便只能尴尬笑笑，一边红着脸向灵超剜去一眼，灵超也乐得接受，打趣地对公主笑道。

［所以你该自动回避，太碍眼了。］

惹得两人齐齐冲上来揍他。

［我还是希望你能多陪一下公主，不要再将时间浪费在我身上了。］

August再一次将灵超叫出来严肃谈话。

［现在我只想自由支配我的时间，以后我会陪她很多年。］

August对于灵超天衣无缝的回答找不到可以反驳的回复，他看着灵超精致而又带着些媚意的漂亮五官，莫名就问出了这么久以来一直隐隐困扰自己的，紧压在心底的问题。

［你以前为什么总针对我？］

［你真想知道？］

灵超对于这个问题仿佛一点也不惊讶，他直视着August有些紧绷的瞳孔，眸色一点点浓重起来。

［我对你一见钟情了。］

August怔住了，他的视线像是被灵超整个包裹起来陷入了明亮的漩涡之中，四个字前赴后继敲击在他心脏上边，August忽然从复杂的情绪中脱离出来，他意识到自己应该是感到羞恼而不是紧张的，说出这话的明明是一位公主的未婚夫。

［开个玩笑。］

［因为你很有趣。］

然而灵超没有给他生气的机会，面上原本认真的表情在一瞬间转化为戏谑，而后毫不拖泥带水地转身离开了。

他没去看August的反应与神情，不是不想，而是再多停留一秒他就快绷不住自己了，掌心满满的汗水几乎浸透衣袖，与公主的婚约恰如其分出现在脑海之中，差一点，他就要将事情推上正轨了。

August在原地站了很久，忽然就像将心中积郁的烦闷全部呼出一般，他长叹了口气，扬起了个有些释然的笑容。

日子离公主成年的那天越来越近了，整座城中的戒备也愈发森严，任何人出入都要经过严格把控，August则负责每天派人搜查城堡和形影不离地保护公主，倒是公主本人一点也不紧张，甚至还时常说想念红玫瑰的美丽馥郁。

灵超不知为何，近日常常从梦中心悸醒来，他也不明白自己在担心些什么，可奇怪的预感让他一日比一日不安起来，难道说，公主真的会出事吗。

August在听完他的叙述后，便紧紧皱起眉陷入沉思。

［照理说，女巫的咒语连她自己也不能破除，只能进行更改。］

［或许我们可以求求她，她不是被软禁在森林中吗。］

灵超认真思考着这个办法的可行性，他没有别的选择了。

［她只剩下两次施咒的机会，一但使用就会失去价值被立刻治罪，不可能帮助公主。］

August讲完便又一次沉默下来，两人之间的氛围慢慢变得沉重而又低落，终于还是灵超忍不住了，他上前轻轻抱了抱August瘦削的肩头，贴在人耳边柔声安慰。

［我们会保护好她的，没人可以接近她。］

半晌，August轻轻点了点头，而灵超没看到的是，从他眸中落出的一丝复杂情绪，有决绝，也有温柔和歉意。

他自然会保护好公主，同时也会保护好灵超的生活的。

日子就在众人或烦忧或期待的心情中如约而至了，公主举行成人礼的那天，也就是她和灵超完婚的时间，灵超早早便起了床，事实上他整夜都没怎么入睡，可当他找遍了整座城堡，却无人知晓August去了哪里。

灵超强压下心头的不安，按照事先拟好的流程准备去城堡另一边迎接公主，还未靠近就被一阵噪杂和慌乱的脚步声吸引了，一股浓郁的不详之感在他心头弥漫开来，灵超拨开奔走的人群挤了进去，华丽贵气的走廊之下，身着雪白礼服的公主正面如金纸地躺在冰冷地面，身旁散落的是一簇殷红如血的玫瑰。

公主被小心送进了房间，刚刚赶来的国王暴怒地冲着门外的侍卫大声呵斥。

［你们究竟是怎么保护公主的，August人呢？不是说要寸步不离吗，他人呢！］

灵超独自一人神情恍惚地坐在廊檐下边，一切都仿佛倒回到一年之前的今天，国王也是这样在他耳旁高声怒吼，而August也是此时从他跟前消失无踪，一切都像命运的安排一般，到头来他们还是没能逃脱。

［陛下！国王陛下！］

屋内的女仆忽然惊叫着冲出门来。

［公主醒了！］

这四个字像一记火花般在原本沉默的人群中炸了开来，国王颤抖着声音跑进门去，唯独灵超像挨了当头一棒般怔愣在原处，就在人们相拥着喜极而泣之时，灵超忽然站起身朝走廊外狂奔而去。

他终于明白这些天那股挥之不去的心悸是从何而来了。

森林中的守卫被撤了个干净，灵超越是向前就越是觉得心脏发冷，可他依旧没有停下，他始终还留存着一点希望。

原本重兵看守的木屋四周已经空无一人，灵超缓缓推开房门，年迈的女巫正坐在破旧的嘎吱嘎吱响动的木头摇椅里，拿衣摆摩挲她那老朽的漆黑魔杖。

［你来啦。］

犹如磨砂纸擦过的粗糙嗓音十分刺耳，灵超失去血色的嘴唇不断蠕动着，却一个字也问不出来。

［他猜得没错，你也猜得没错，那位侍卫让我将魔咒转移到了他的身上，报酬是放我自由。］

灼人的泪珠从灵超眼眶中一颗颗滚落下来，即便早就料到是这个结果，他仍旧像被人一针针刺进心房般绵密地疼，他找不到任何人可以责怪，唯独恨自己为何没有早点察觉他的意图。

［你还剩下一个魔咒，是吗？］

女巫浑浊的双眼紧紧盯住了灵超，等待着他接下来的话。

［请给我施一个相同的咒语，让我和他一同沉睡。］

女巫终于放下了擦拭魔杖的布料，她背着手从摇椅里缓缓站起身来，嗓音相较于刚刚变得更加粗噶难听。

［他连这个也猜到了。］

女巫像没看见灵超诧异的目光般自顾自讲着。

［他让我给你留下一句话。］

［好好和公主生活，不要辜负她了。］

女巫举起魔杖，圆润的尖端对准了此刻神情已经变得空白的灵超。

［当然，这也不重要了，我的确还剩下一个魔咒，是他留给你的。］

［忘记August，你们的生命里从未有他，以后也再不会有。］

-

公主很喜欢玫瑰，在城堡的花园里种上了一大片或粉或蓝的玫瑰花田，而中心却是一株开得尤为艳丽的鲜红玫瑰，那便是公主晕倒时出现在她身旁的那一株，如今整个城市也仅仅只能找出这一朵红色玫瑰了。

公主一直期待它能繁育出更多的红玫瑰，可无论过去几个季度，开出红色花朵的都仅仅只有一株。

［天气已经开始转冷了，不要在外边待这么久。］

清越的声音从充斥着芳香的微风中散开，原本蹲在花田前闷闷不乐的公主一下子跳了起来，朝身后高挑挺拔的人影飞快跑近。

灵超替她披上自己带来的裘皮外套，领着腻腻歪歪的活泼少女转身往城堡里走去。

一只在花丛中蹦跳取蜜的绣眼鸟婉转鸣叫起来，灵超忽然心有所感地回过头去，片片玫瑰在风中推出波纹，一层堆叠一层，其中一株殷红的艳色尤为惹眼，灵超看着它，一时间竟有些愣了。

［你怎么了？］

公主好奇地转过身来，灵超翘了翘嘴角，重新牵起她的手腕。

［没事，走吧。］

END.


End file.
